<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Alert He is Near by Honey_Lemon_OwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900107">Stay Alert He is Near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Lemon_OwO/pseuds/Honey_Lemon_OwO'>Honey_Lemon_OwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Lemon_OwO/pseuds/Honey_Lemon_OwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The student Irene also takes up feelings for the devil himself. A few years later they had a child. Life was amazing for the little family until Lucifer went on a rampage and got into a heated fight with Irene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Alert He is Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a writing prompt for my freshman year writing class so the first chap kinda wack, but I really wanted to flesh the story out so this might end up just being this chapter alone, or I might end up writing more. If I do I'll write the rest in the third person, because I don't know where my freshman self thought it was okay to write in the first person.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The student Irene also takes up feelings for the devil himself. A few years later they had a child. Life was amazing for the little family until Lucifer went on a rampage and got into a heated fight with Irene.<br/>
She decided to leave him, she could take it anymore she went to take her son Alistair when the boy cried.<br/>
“I WANT TO STAY WITH DAD! LEAVE ME HERE! LEAVE ME HERE!”<br/>
With a heavy heart, she did. She left the two to themselves and disappeared from their lives, well that’s what she thought.<br/>
Lucifer was completely devastated by the fact his first and only love felt him, he was heartbroken, for decades he kept tabs on her watching her live her life, seeing her smile made his heart soar!<br/>
But his son despised the woman. Often bad-mouthing her behind the king of Hell’s back. The prince taking in his father's old habits took a liking to kill humans.<br/>
One day while the prince was on a killing spree, his biggest one yet! He was ecstatic, itching to see his father's approval for his crime. Cold and quiet. The prince held a position on the roof. The blood became a river from his victims down below.<br/>
“Father will be pleased with this." said the man as he puffed into a blue mist. The prince appeared in a fiery hell. His father waited for him with an angry expression on top of the throne.<br/>
“Alistair! What have you done!" The devil shirked.<br/>
“I killed a few humans, no big deal dad." The man said with a confused expression.<br/>
" ONE OF THOSE YOU'VE KILLED WAS YOUR MOTHER!" The devil cried tears and brimmed his red eyes.<br/>
“W-What!" shock shook Alistair's body, his mother, the mother that left him and his dad even though they both loved her dearly.<br/>
“SHE LEFT US WHY DO YOU MOURN HER!" He yelled at the crying king of the underworld.<br/>
“BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HER YOU MORON! YOU KILLED HER!"<br/>
“SO WHAT IF I DID SHE HAS LEFT US FOR WHAT!? TWENTY-FIVE YEARS? HOW COULD YOU EVEN LOVE THAT WOMAN!” The King and Prince’s cries could be heard across the castle. The pain was all the Lucifer could feel, with a powerful strike his hand plunged into Alistair’s chest, swiftly pulling it out.<br/>
Blood. Oh, there was so much blood. I couldn’t believe what my son had become. </p><p>0000<br/>
Sitting on my armchair I looked over to my crystal ball, the gruesome scene finishing displaying once again. I kept watching it over and over again, I couldn't believe what Lucifer did. Yes, he has done far worse but he must know that watching my son be murdered like that would break my heart. I finally got up my legs shaking, protesting every step, I needed a drink. Walking through the hallway to my kitchen I see myself in the mirror. Mascara once was on my face now black streams fall down my face.</p><p>	“Gods I look like a wreck.” Rubbing eyes felt a little comforting, but it didn't help my new raccoon look.<br/>
“What time is it?” I glance at the cat clock Luci gave it to me years ago, I keep it because I like cats, and I do miss him.  But I won't ever forgive him for what he did. It was all a misunderstanding. I was in a whole other country when Alistair went on his rampage, I don't know where Lucifer got the idea that I was killed that night. I would like to ask him what in hell's name made him think I was there, to give him a hard smack across his face, to yell to scream in his face and tell him that he is an idiot. But I have no form to talk to him to even reach him. </p><p>The only reason I have this crystal ball to even see what he did, was also a gift he gave me, back when we were still married, it was a sort of looking glass to keep in touch when he sent me back to the mortal realm when things got too dangerous down there. He gave the crystal so that we could still talk and see each other, he had a pocket watch to serve as the other end of the communication line, but by now he must have already smashed it to bits. Knowing him he would have trashed it in the first bit of rage once I left. </p><p>I used to wonder if he thought of me if I ever mattered to him, but it never seemed that way. Once I was out of his life he neglected Alastair, breaking my heart even more. One day I was this close to walking back down there just to see that maybe Alastair would like to come with me. But all he did was yell about how much he hated me, yelled about me daring to leave him and his father behind, I would cry myself to sleep next to the crystal ball watching my son waste his life away. </p><p>I opened the cabinet to see if I had any more wine left.<br/>
“Of course I'm out,” Well at least there was some vodka but it was too early for that. “It's for the best, either way, I have a shift in like an hour. Maybe I should call in sick.” As if on cue my phone chimed, “Whom could it be, it’s way too early to get a text.” Maybe it was Diana? No, it's way too early for that girl. I love her to death but she is pretty much nocturnal at this point. </p><p>Finally looking at my phone I see it was a text from work? The hell. “We over-staffed today, so don't come in today. Well at least I can stay home today,” I let out a hard sigh. “I kinda wanted to go today, I need to get my mind off everything.” </p><p>Settling for a glass of water I walked back to the armchair. My eyes burned with how much I’ve cried today. A blank stare I could give. The crystal ball gleamed back at me in the morning sunlight. It felt like it was mocking me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>